Dictation For Beginners
by SinsInSlash
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is confident and brash in the boardroom, but he has a little weak spot - the Chairman's young PA – Edward Cullen. The problem: Edward is also the Chairman's son and rumored to be dating Bella Swan.


**Title: Dictation for Beginners**

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Summary: Jasper Whitlock is confident and brash in the boardroom, but he has a little weak spot - the Chairman's young PA – Edward Cullen. The problem: Edward is also the Chairman's son and rumored to be dating Bella Swan.**

**Dictation for Beginners!**

**~Jasper~**

I poured myself a strong black coffee from the trolley set up in the corner of the boardroom and grabbed two Melting Moments from the plate of cookies set out for the meeting. Balancing the cup and plate in one hand, I grabbed the briefing papers off the sideboard and skirted the enormous polished hardwood table to my usual chair.

It was not just an ordinary chair in an ordinary meeting room. This was the executive boardroom of Cullen Enterprises and no expense had been spared. The boardroom was on the top floor of the office building owned and utilized by the company. The view from the floor to ceiling windows that spanned the width of the room was spectacular to say the least. Blue skies dominated the window as did the darker blue waters of the lake that spanned the horizon as far as the eye could see.

The boardroom itself was dominated by the art deco custom-made table which consisted of highly polished mahogany inlaid with a lighter maple. Given my relatively new position in the company and my role within the hierarchy, my chair, and it was a very nice, thickly upholstered, black leather chair, faced away from the windows. I didn't mind my position at the table; its location afforded me a far better view inside, or at least, it would soon.

I was almost the last to be seated this afternoon, having just arrived back from a meeting with one of the advertising companies vying for our business and being stuck in the usual chaos that was downtown Chicago traffic. I was greeted as usual, with politeness from the other occupants of the room; however, I wasn't fooled that any of them wanted me here, not really. You see, I wasn't one of them…a Cullen. I was the only person on the executive team who wasn't either born a Cullen or married to one.

Immediately across from me sat Garrett Cullen, the CEO. He was blonde-haired with a slim build, a younger version of his father. He was the oldest son and right hand man of Carlisle Cullen, the Chairman of the company. When I took my seat, he had looked up, briefly nodded at me, and went straight back to his conversation on the phone with the firms lawyer, J. Jenks. _I asked once what the J stood for and nobody seemed to know. Weird!_

Seated next to Garrett was Kate Denali-Cullen, his wife and also the director of the philanthropic arm of the company. Kate was blond too and very, very beautiful in an ice-cold, untouchable kind of way. Not that I would want to touch that. My dick would probably turn to ice and break off, even if I was that way inclined, which I was not. Kate was on her Blackberry berating the caterers from the last fundraising event for some misdemeanor or other. They probably allowed the ice sculpture to melt a drop or two or some such thing. She hadn't even bothered to look up when I sat down. Our professional relationship had become very cool once she had realized that her charms did not work on me.

To Kate's left was Peter Cullen, second-born son of Carlisle and director of the Science Division. Seated next to him was his wife Charlotte who worked with him as department head for the testing programs. Where Garrett had inherited Carlisle's charisma and outgoing personality, Peter was paler in comparison, in both looks and personality. He was fair haired but of the mousy variety. He was very studious and methodical and quiet-spoken until something of a scientific nature was discussed and then he would light up and speak almost eloquently about the subject. Too bad no one else but Charlotte understood a word he said. Charlotte had light brown hair, mostly pulled back into a bun and more often than not, she forgot to take her lab coat off when she left the labs, like now. Ugh!

Last, but not least, seated to my right was Emmett Cullen, third-born son and Chief Financial Officer of the company. Emmett was tall, dark and built like a linebacker and the very last person you would suspect was a genius with numbers. Emmett was twenty-eight and had yet to settle down, preferring to play the field with any number of available socialites. Lately though, it seemed he had been spotted more than once with the latest IT girl, Rosalie Hale, a blond goddess whose family was in banking.

They were all so very different in personalities and looks, but there was one thing on which they all agreed and were united on - their feelings for and attitudes toward the youngest Cullen in the family.

Before I'd even had the chance to grit my teeth at the thought or even to rib Emmett about his team's embarrassing loss the previous evening, Carlisle Cullen strode into the room and sat at the head of the boardroom table, commanding everyone's eye with his formidable appearance. He was impeccably groomed to within an inch of his life, not a hair was out of place, not even the tiniest piece of lint could be spotted on the immaculately pressed suit, Armani no doubt.

Yet to arrive was Carlisle's personal assistant and youngest child, and at twenty substantially younger than the brothers amassed around the table. Absolutely stunning looks with bronze bed hair, porcelain skin that blushed at the slightest thing and green eyes that caught and held you enthralled and never wanting to leave. A child of Carlisle's second marriage to Esme, rumored to have been the older children's nanny and whom he had apparently married within months of his first wife Tanya's death in a car accident.

I was wondering about the delay, impatient as always to get my fill, when Carlisle's youngest hurried into the room. He is a breath of fresh air, a sight for sore eyes and the bane of my existence ever since I started with the company several months ago. Edward Cullen was unattainable but that did not stop me thinking about him all day, every day. Even when I slept, he was never far from my mind, invading my dreams. _Vivid, erotic dreams_.

Edward slid into his assigned seat between me and his father and opened his laptop, ready to record the meeting for posterity. His eyes stayed trained on the table, looking down at the computer to avoid the disdainful stares that pinned him to the spot, from around the room. As if by not seeing them, they would not be there. As if by staying quiet and unobtrusive, he would be immune to the undercurrent of familial dissension hanging heavy in the room.

I'd never felt as protective of anyone in my life as I did of Edward Cullen, the moment I laid eyes on him. He looked so fragile, as if made of fine china. His skin did, in fact, look like porcelain, smooth and pale, and I wanted to reach out and touch it. Stroke my thumb down that perfect jaw, brushing the long black lashes fanning out across his cheek. Every instinct in me wanted to protect this angel, this beautiful boy from everything bad in the world.

But the pretty coverings belie what is beneath. I suspect Edward is stronger than he looks. The fluid muscle and toned limbs, the strong jaw and fast mind. He is quiet, that's true, but not as shy as he first appears. He concentrates hard and listens to everything going on around him. He may run errands for his family but is never bowed by their demands. He is learning everything there is to know and one day soon, I suspect, his family will be very surprised when Edward surpasses them all.

The office receptionist hurried into the room with an urgent message for Carlisle so the meeting is put on hold. I take the opportunity to lean closer to Edward for a word.

"Edward, I saw that the…"

"Eddie, get the coffee pot and top up our cups…oh and grab the plate of cookies and bring them over too, will you?" Garrett rudely interrupted before going back to reading his notes.

"No problem, Garrett." Edward replied calmly before rising from his seat and making his way over to the tea trolley, picking up the coffee pot and the plate before walking back towards me. I raised my eyebrow, and then out of the sight of the others, Edward winked at me. If I thought he owned me before, the sight of that upturned lip and the twinkle in his eye signalling a secret between us was my complete undoing.

If anyone at the table had been paying attention, they would have seen the bemused look I am sure was plastered all over my face. Edward leaned over me, brushing his hip against my shoulder as he topped up my cup and placed my favourite cookie on the plate in front of me. I stopped breathing at the first contact between us besides the brief clasping of hands in the few handshakes we had shared.

He then proceeded around the table, topping up each consecutive cup until he came to Garrett's, where, unfortunately, he had run out of coffee when the cup was only half full. Edward had just replaced the jug on the trolley and returned to his place when Garrett realized he'd drawn the short straw; however, by then, Carlisle had walked back into the room and he was unable to do anything about it.

I was a little stunned. Edward rarely did anything to garner his family's attention. Particularly negative attention which made me wonder just what he was up to? It didn't seem like much, but today was really the first time I had actually seen Edward stand up to any of his family, even if it was in a sly way.

Carlisle started the meeting so my ruminations over Edward were put on the back burner for the moment. Garrett spoke first and explained in great detail the legal dealings with Jenks which almost had me nodding off. Peter was up next with a report on several trials being run while Charlotte went through a series of mind-numbingly boring black and white slides that showed the results of said tests.

Emmett spoke next on the last quarter's financial reports and his cash flow projections regarding some of the new products soon to hit the market. All too soon, it was my turn to update the group on the latest marketing projects and summarize the most recent advertising pitches.

It was a crucial time for us,with a batch of new products hitting the market over the next few months. I reported to the management team on the little hitch I had run into earlier in the day - my team was now going to be short-staffed since one of my project team members had suffered the loss of a family member.

That was when something happened that was beyond my wildest dreams and, oddly, also one of my greatest nightmares.

"Edward can work with you for the next few weeks, Jasper. I have to head out of town for a while and won't have need of him while I'm gone." Carlisle let me know as if it meant nothing, as if his words didn't turn my whole world upside down.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me even as I continued to stare at Carlisle, hardly able to take in the words he had just uttered. To spend all day, every day, in close proximity to the unattainable object of my desire was beyond my comprehension. It would be heavenly bliss and the depths of hell dancing a jig on my soul. To be so close to him but denied the possibility of getting still closer was purgatory. Edward was a Cullen regardless of where he was in the pecking order of the corporation and let us not forget the little matter of Miss Swan.

I wanted to hate Bella Swan, but couldn't. She was the sweetest little thing, all chocolate brown eyes and flowing mahogany hair, pale ethereal beauty and sweet as candy. According to the gossipmongers, Edward and Bella had been an item since high school and word around town was that there would be an announcement soon which would delight Edward's parents given Bella was the daughter of one of Carlisle's oldest friends. I had seen them together at various company functions and Bella clung to Edward as if he was her lifeline, rarely letting him out of her sight except when she had Edward's cousin Alice Brandon to talk to.

As I turned to welcome Edward to the team, I was interrupted yet again by Garrett.

"Dad, you've got to be kidding? This advertising campaign is crucial to the success of the latest products' impact on the marketplace. You can't seriously assign your little errand boy to such a big responsibility, surely?"

Emmett piped up with his two cents worth as well. "I agree with Garrett. We have a lot riding on the success of this campaign and I seriously don't think that the team needs another pencil pusher on this. It needs someone with advertising experience."

Carlisle cut off any further complaints. "As you both very well know, Edward has just finished the second year of his Business degree in Marketing and has come in the top of his class for both years as well as working for me full time. He is more than capable of contributing to the team; he has learned a hell of a lot about this company and its' products in the time he's worked for me. There is no discussion about this decision."

_You go, Carlisle! See, I told you there was more than meets the eye about my boy Edward. I knew he attended classes most evenings but had no idea about his major or how well he was doing. _

I'd just leaned over to inform Edward to meet me in my office first thing on Monday when Kate piped up and reminded everyone that there was still business to attend to.

Kate really didn't like me.

She reminded us of the fundraising dinner Saturday evening in New York with the sponsors of the charity arm of the company. We were all to assemble at the airfield at three pm with our significant others ready to board the company jet at four pm sharp.

"Jasper, can you let me know the name of your date, please, so that I can organize the place cards?" Kate barked at me. "You were supposed to let me know by yesterday."

"Now, Kate, I told you last week that I am not currently dating anybody. I hadn't planned on bringing anyone with me to the dinner." I drawled, infuriating her with my answer. I think Kate had some sort of OCD because she liked to have everything match perfectly, all even numbers, everything aligned…you know what I mean…a real perfectionist.

"Jasper, you must bring a date! I can't have one place missing; it will throw everything out of alignment."

I wasn't sure what to say. I was comfortable with being gay and didn't hide it, but I didn't shout it from the rooftops and had never done anything, other than to turn Kate down, that would give anybody the idea that I may be. I was just about to reply that I couldn't pull a date out of a hat, when Edward sat forward and whispered to me.

"Alice is in New York this weekend. I can ask her if she'd like to be your date for the night if you'd like, Jasper?"

I shivered. The sound of my name rolling off his tongue, whispered into my ear, was hot. Edward had only ever called me Mr. Whitlock before, and while that had its fair share of time in my fantasies of a very submissive Edward looking up through his long eyelashes at me from his place on his knees at my feet, hearing him call me by my first name was even better.

I nodded, because Alice, if nothing else, would be a hoot and keep my mind off the morose contemplation that Edward was probably soon to marry his sweet Bella and have quiet complacent children in the 'burbs.

Alice was a minx. She was tiny like Bella but had short dark hair often gelled up into some spiky do that she teamed with quirky fun clothes. I liked Alice a lot, not least because she never tried to feel me up at office parties and she was very protective of her Edward and Bella as she called them.

Edward sent Alice a text and before the last matters of business were dealt with, she had replied in the affirmative. Looks like I had a date…my first with a girl since prom.

When we arrived at the hotel in New York the next day, there was a mix up with our booking. Instead of separate rooms, Alice and I had been assigned a bedroom in a suite, the other bedroom being occupied by Edward and Bella. Despite my slightly desperate request to find a single bedroom, I was informed the hotel was full due to a convention. _Fuck me! Bloody Kate! _

Alice was already in the room when the three of us made our way through the doors. The shock on her face was priceless as she saw me.

"Jazzy, what are you doing here?" She said in a less than dignified screech, darting her eyes back and forth between Edward, Bella and I.

"Well, darlin', looks like it's gonna be you and me tonight, all cosy." I couldn't help teasing her but then immediately felt bad when she stared back at me in complete horror.

"Relax, sweetcheeks. Your virtue is safe for another night. I'll take the couch since there was a mixup in the room bookings." Did Alice just breathe a sigh of relief?

Just travelling to New York seated side by side on the jet cemented in my mind how difficult it was going to be for me to be in Edward's constant presence. Getting ready for the evening and sharing a suite was an even harder test of my already thin control around him.

The girls had decided that they would get ready in Alice's room and that Edward and I should share his bathroom. Edward was taking a shower first as I sat on the couch flicking through the channels trying to find something to take my mind off the fact that he was behind that door, naked, wet and soapy. There was nothing on, so I rummaged through my bag until I found some marketing proposals to go through.

Any idle thoughts about marketing or about the girls were forgotten when I heard the faint sounds of a lovely baritone quietly humming through the closed door of Edward's bedroom and the sound of the water splashing.

Images of Edward naked again filled my mind and I was hard pressed not to reach down and stroke my rampant erection to the thought of his long fingers sliding over slick soapy skin and the fine, golden hairs I imagined peppering his toned chest. I wondered if he trimmed down there, so that his cock would jut out proudly or whether his hair down there was as vivid as the hair on his head and would his cock be nestled amongst its softness.

My hand lost its battle to stay in its place on the papers and had instead reached down and was palming the bulge in my trousers, trying to ease the ache of my arousal. I was so caught up in chasing some relief that I almost missed the shower shutting off and the bathroom door being pulled open. Thankfully, Edward stubbed his toe before reaching the bedroom door and, by the time he had opened the door, my hands were back holding the proposal, albeit strategically over my prominent erection.

When Edward cleared his throat to let me know that the bathroom was free, I made the mistake of looking up and catching my breath at the sight before me. Edward was framed in the open doorway wearing the standard miniscule hotel towel, and nothing else! He was still mostly wet with droplets of water sliding down his deceptively muscular chest from his wet mop of hair, and I followed their progress until I could see the not insignificant bulge filling out the front of the towel wrapped around his lean waist.

I think I was staring for too long, since by the time my eyes rose to Edward's face, he was blushing profusely and asking me whether I needed anything. I was tempted to tell him exactly what I needed, but his soon-to-be fiancé was in the next room with my date and even worse, we had to be at the restaurant in about half an hour. A mere thirty minutes would be nowhere near enough time to do everything I wanted to do, even if he was so inclined.

I grabbed the suit, shirt and tie that I planned to wear and took them with me into the bathroom, reluctantly leaving Edward to get dressed in the bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind me, I leaned against it and took a deep breath in of Edward's delicious scent that was now permeating every steamy space within the bathroom.

Once I turned the shower on and hopped in, I realized that I've left my toiletry bag in the other room. I almost turned the taps off when I realized that Edward had left everything of his on the shelf, including his soap. I picked it up out of the soapdish and closed my eyes. It was almost like he was in the shower with me. The erection that had never really deflated completely roared back with a vengeance and I knew I would not be able to make it through dinner if I didn't take matters into my own hands.

I washed my hair quickly then lathered my hands with Edward's soap. I drew the fragrance deep into my lungs as I closed my eyes and imagined my hands were Edward's gliding up and down my chest, under my arms, behind my neck. I cleaned everywhere first before touching the part of me that was aching the most. I could barely contain the grunt I released when my hands closed around my erection.

I washed my length gently and then as my pleasure increased, I pumped faster while flicking my thumb over the sensitive head until soon I was massaging my balls with one hand and finding my release with the other all over the shower tiles, whispering a quiet "Edward" as I came down slowly. As my cum slid down the tiles and washed into the drain, I couldn't help but wonder what it would have looked like splattered over Edward's ass and dripping down his muscular thighs?

I jumped when Edward banged on the bathroom door letting me know we needed to leave in ten minutes. I quickly rinsed off the evidence of my secret desires and dried off quickly. Exactly ten minutes later, I was dressed in my dinner suit, my shoes shining while adjusting my tie as I walked out into the bedroom to the sound of a muffled "_Fuck!" _The sound had come from the far side of the room, which was almost in complete darkness.

I wondered what had Edward all tied up in knots and as I got closer I realized he was blushing again. He seemed to be fumbling with something and when I ask what was wrong; he lifted his arm and said he was having trouble securing his cufflinks. I automatically reached out and took the cufflink from his hand and drew his arm into my side to steady it.

I jumped a little when I felt his hand curl around my waist, and this time, I fumbled with the cufflink. They were small and fiddly, and as I concentrated on securing it correctly, I could feel Edward's warm breath against my neck as well as smell the subtle scent of his aftershave. I closed my eyes briefly to savor the moment while I could. Too soon, I had sorted out the cufflink and he stepped away from me, leaving a feeling of emptiness in his place.

The girls chose that moment to come bounding out of Alice's room and we are on our way downstairs in the elevator. Edward had Bella's arm looped through his and he whispered to her with a smile on his face. They looked loving and intimate together, making it difficult to control the jag of jealousy this simple communication was causing me, regardless of the fact that he is a lost cause to me.

I realize now that it's ludicrous to have been imagining a submissive Edward just because of his quiet nature. In truth, he is the one with all the power over me. I am a slave to any crumb he gives to me, however small. He has me completely tied up in knots.

With Alice seated on my left and Bella and Edward on my right, we greeted the other occupants of the table we had been assigned at the very rear of the restaurant. I'm sure Kate thought she had slighted us by sticking us so far away from the main tables but nothing could have been further from the truth. Away from his overpowering brothers, I was seeing a new side to Edward. A more confident side and he was almost the life of the party.

I'm nonplussed. That's usually my role – commanding attention and taking charge of a crowed - but tonight I can do nothing but watch Edward wrap every single person at that table around his little finger. It was even more of a turn on than imagining him on his knees in front of me servicing my aching cock. Now all I can think of is being on my knees worshiping him. I twitch in my pants at the thought, remembering the size of the bulge, resting, that filled Edward's towel earlier in the evening.

Alice brings me out of my stunned revelation with a few quiet words in my ear.

"It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"

I turned to her with a quizzical look plastered on my face, I'm sure. She nodded her head towards Edward and Bella and elaborated.

"I know exactly how you're feeling, Jasper. Edward and Bella. Seemingly so quiet, but they get under your skin until you can't dislodge them, and the next minute you've realized they've stolen your heart."

I looked at her in amazement. _Oh my God, Alice has fallen for her cousin and she thinks I have a thing for Bella. Have I been staring at them all moonfaced or something?_

"Alice, there can never be anything between you and Edward. You are first cousins, for Christ's sake. There are laws against that type of thing."

I never saw it coming but that little spitfire sure packs a mean dead leg. I tried not to flinch or draw attention to myself but I think I failed miserably. Alice leaned over and whispered in my ear furiously. "I'm in love with Bella, you fucking idiot! And you have been devouring Edward with your eyes for as long as I've known you."

As we continued to whisper and commiserate over our mutual bad luck to be in love with the unattainable, I happened to glance up and noticed both Bella and Edward glaring at the two of us. _Oh shit…had they heard some of our conversation or were they mad because we'd been neglectful of our other guests?_

Suddenly, I was glad that Alice was my date tonight. It was a relief to be able to talk to someone else about how I was feeling especially someone who could commiserate and understand. The more that Edward fawned over Bella, dancing closely with her when the band started, the more jealous I got. Alice came close to tears when Bella glared at her and then begged me to dance with her so she wouldn't have to watch them together.

Surprisingly Alice and I danced well together given I was so tall and she was a tiny pixie, but she seemed to float on air as we circled the dance floor. The evening was over quickly despite the undercurrents circling between the four of us. I was dreading going back up to the room to be honest and it appeared everyone felt the same way. Edward and Bella disappeared to go and get coffee and Alice and I trudged up to the suite as if we were walking to our doom.

I wasn't too sure what had happened tonight. I had admired Edward from afar for so long and even though I had been jealous of Bella and her relationship with Edward, it had been manageable as I didn't really spend that much time in their company. But something tangible had changed between all of us tonight and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Somehow my feelings for Edward had escalated from a mild crush to something much more, something I didn't want to put a name to, never having really felt this way before. I had cared deeply for the two long term boyfriends I had had but even then I had not felt this overwhelming jealousy at the almost innocent interactions that Edward had with Bella.

But more than that, I didn't understand Edward and Bella's attitudes tonight. It was almost as if they were angry at Alice and me, and for the life of me I had no idea why. They were soon to be engaged so the whispers around town had said. Why would they be mad at Alice and I for becoming friends? I thought that was what they wanted so that neither one of us would be a third wheel tonight?

Alice told me she felt devastated by Bella's rejection to her tonight. They had been best friends since high school and rarely ever got mad at each other. And on top of that, she usually spent a lot of time with Edward and Bella together and never felt that she intruded…until this evening.

Alice started softly crying, tears rolling down her face, but making no sound, her misery absolute. I gathered her slight body in my arms and shushed her, kissing the top of her spiky head and rocked her gently to calm her, which worked until Edward and Bella walked in the door a few minutes later. With a barely repressed sob, Alice flew off my lap and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her, not once looking at them.

Bella looked devastated and Edward took her in her arms and hugged her as I had been comforting Alice just moments earlier, her head tucked into his chest and his lips placing soft kisses on top of her hair.

"Bella…love." He whispered into her hair, "I think you need to talk to Alice, sweetheart. It's time. You have to know one way or another, and so does she."

I felt intrusive being there so close on the couch in this private moment, so I stood up and walked quietly to the sliding door and slipped out onto the balcony. It was freezing out there up on the 25th floor, and I don't mind telling you, I'm a little scared of heights, so I pretty much hugged the sliding door. This was a bad idea. Maybe I should have just gone into Edward's bedroom and waited while they talked.

After a few minutes, I'd just decided to return inside regardless of what I might interrupt when I was knocked off balance by the door sliding open behind me. Just as my butt hit the ground, Edward moved out onto the balcony and started laughing when he saw me. "Why the hell are you sitting on the tiles, Jasper? It's fucking freezing out here."

I took his proffered hand and hoisted myself off the ground, and when upright again, brushed all the leaf matter off the back of my suit. Edward had sauntered over to the railing and I watched in awe as he leaned right over the parapet and peered down. My stomach roiled at the thought.

"Edward," I called to him, a little frantically, "please step away from the edge before you fall."

He turned to me with a huge grin on his face.

"I won't fall, Jasper. Come over here with me…it's amazing what you can see from here."

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good over here. It's freezing out here. Let's go inside."

I started to reach for the glass door when Edward's hand was there before mine and stayed it. "Wait! The girls have a lot to discuss and I think we need to give them some privacy." I nodded and then shivered.

Edward was immediately in front of me, shielding me from the cool breeze, still holding my hand and rubbing his thumb in circles on the palm of my hand. I think he meant it to be comforting but it was anything but comforting. It was confusing. I'd never noticed before but I think there is a direct link from the palm of my hand to my nipples and then down to my cock. I couldn't seem to form a coherent thought with that relentless rasp of his thumb against my sensitive skin.

"Jasper, just as Bella needed to talk to Alice, there is something I need to talk to you about too."

I immediately assumed it's about the new job and I rushed in to reassure him of my confidence in him.

"Edward. I'm looking forward to working with you next week. It will be good for the team to have someone with new ideas to get them revved up with some enthusiasm. I didn't take any notice of your brother's comments today, by the way. I think you will be a great asset to the team. I have seen how hard you work."

Edward's signature smirk made an appearance. _I love that smirk. I don't see enough of that self deprecating lopsided smile._

"That's great, Jasper," he said, quietly taking a step closer to me. I feel overwhelmed with his proximity, "I'm looking forward to taking on the challenge and to working closely with you. But that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

I almost let a nervous giggle escape. Just yesterday, I was sitting at that boardroom table, all smug, thinking I knew all there was to Edward Cullen, the quiet achiever, the youngest Cullen dating an equally shy, pretty little girl.

But now here I am, backed into a corner, a forceful compelling Edward, who seems suddenly taller and broader than yesterday. And did I mention decisive? _Why hadn't I noticed these things before?_

"Okayyyy." I gabble out semi-intelligently.

"I need your advice really. I seem to have painted myself into a bit of a corner with Bella. We both have actually, and it seems to be backfiring on us quite dramatically lately."

As he paused to take a long shuddering breath, I pondered his words, and felt more confused than ever. I was a little bit dazed to be honest. I was so close that I could see the gold flecks in Edward's brilliant green eyes and his unruly hair looked so soft and tuggable. And did I mention how soft and kissable his pouty lips looked? I shook my head slightly to clear it and then saw Edward watching me watch him.

"I don't understand, Edward. You and Bella look so happy together."

Edward groaned and ran his hand through his hair again, then tugged on it in apparent frustration.

"That's the problem. We look too comfortable together. Now everyone assumes we will be getting married, having the regulated 2.5 children and moving to the suburbs."

I blushed remembering those exact same thoughts had passed through my mind earlier this evening. "And the problem is?" I queried him.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" He growled out forcefully, this time grabbing my upper arms none too gently in his fists. I shouldn't have been turned on by this display of frustration, but seeing Edward so forceful and a little rough with me caused my dick to swell and my heart to beat out of my chest.

"We are not together! That is the problem!" Edward grinds out with his jaw clenched menacingly. And I swell even more at the possible implications.

"What do you mean…you're not together? Everyone knows that the two of you were high school sweethearts. You invite her as your date to everything." I tried to puzzle out the dichotomy of what he was telling me to what was in front of my very eyes.

"Fuck! See what I mean. We have fooled everyone too well. Now, it's backfiring on us, our relationship has taken on a life of its own. Fuck…don't you see?"

I started to shake my head no…I had absolutely no fucking idea what he was talking about…until he moved his hands from around my upper arms and took my face in them instead. His grip was almost painful but I wasn't about to complain when Edward leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips. I was in too much shock to react, to kiss him back as I'd often dreamed of doing. After a few moments of me just standing there rigidly, he pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Now do you see?" he whispered before leaning forward and kissing me again, softly this time, his teeth taking my lower lip between them and gently biting. I groaned and all resistance was gone, I surrendered to the feelings bubbling up inside at Edward's declarations. Licking my lips, I rubbed them against Edward's and slipped my tongue out to trace their lush outline. When Edward groaned into my mouth, I took the opportunity to slip my tongue inside and lick the tip of his, and then all conscious thought disappeared when he tangled our tongues together. Over and over again, we nipped and kissed and sucked and licked, sometimes our mouths sealed and at others, open-mouthed. I don't feel the cold anymore, even though the only parts of us that were touching were our mouths. I felt hot and flushed and I didn't think I could stop, his taste was intoxicating. But Edward eventually stopped and with his words, my blood turned to ice in my veins.

"Jasper!" He whispered and tried to move back a fraction from my seeking mouth. "I just need to go and check on Alice and Bella to make sure that they are okay. Then I'll be back and we can 'continue right where we left off."

And that's when it hit me. Just because Edward doesn't feel that way about their relationship, Bella probably does and this will hurt her terribly. I've seen the way she looks at Edward. How much she relies on Edward.

I backed away from him and bumped into the glass door at my back but barely felt it. Instead I felt a little lightheaded and a little sick to the stomach. "Oh poor Bella!" I said to Edward. "Does she know how you really feel?" I asked Edward in trepidation.

He laughed and I scowled at him for being such an insensitive clod.

"Before you get mad, Jasper. I think there is something that you need to see and maybe I should explain a few things before we take up where we left off. Everything just came to breaking point tonight and I can hardly get my head around it myself."

With those cryptic words, he grabbed my hand in his own and with his free hand pushed the sliding door open as we both slipped through the opening. The hotel suite was quiet and I wondered whether the girls had gone to sleep when I heard a moan coming from Alice's room. Worried that she had made herself sick with crying, I rushed over to check on her when I was pulled to a stop outside her door at the last minute.

I opened my mouth to ask why Edward was acting all funny and shouldn't he be more concerned about his girlfriend and his cousin when he put his finger across my lips and shushed me at the same time as he indicated with his head towards the door. Now that I had calmed down, I heard some more moaning and a muttered "_Fuck_" and a long drawn out sigh before it all clicked with a whispered "_Ohhhh Alice you're gonna make me cum baby_." Oooooh!

And then I got mad. What the fuck was this all about? Why the hell were they going around pretending to be together when they are so obviously not? What kind of game was Edward playing? What the fuck was tonight about? Was Edward simply looking for something off the side while staying with Bella so that they could play happy families? _What the fuck?_

My breaking point had just been reached. This time I grabbed Edward by the arm, none too gently, and dragged him to his room before shoving him onto the bed. I went back to the door, and although in my present mood I felt like slamming it, I closed it quietly and moved back to stand in front of Edward, my arms crossed forbiddingly. He stared at me while removing his dinner jacket and I did the same. He loosened his tie as I did mine.

"Talk!" I glared at him, my anger at his prolonged games simmering.

Edward tried to stand up but I pushed him back again. I feel unbalanced by our previous encounter and his unfamiliar forcefulness. I need to take this back to the status quo, a place where I'm comfortable to hear this convoluted tale.

Edward stared up at me for a minute and when my granite stare did not falter, he started his sorry tale.

"I met Bella at the start of senior year when she moved to Chicago from a small town in Washington. Her mother had not long passed away from Cancer, but not before her secret life came to light on her deathbed when she asked for her lover to be called so that she could say goodbye. Her husband Charlie, Bella's father, refused the request but one of the nurses in town who was a good friend of hers acquiesced and the lover came to town to say farewell.

"The lover turned out to be another woman and from what Bella says, the whole town was horrified and Charlie Swan, the local Chief of Police was mortified at being cuckolded and with a woman. The minute Renee Swan passed, Charlie applied for a transfer and moved back to Chicago to be closer to his family and his good friend, my father, for support.

"Bella was just so fragile when I first met her. Her mom had just died and she was suffering for her mother's sins. Charlie would rant non-stop about the un-holiness of her mother's actions; that she was a sinner and no good, and that Bella was never going to follow in her mother's footsteps if he could help it. Charlie treated her like a little child and restricted her freedoms and friendships to the point that only me and a handful of other handpicked boys from "good" families were allowed to socialize with her.

"I felt very protective of her and because she was so lonely we hung out together a lot. She was always over at my place listening to music she wasn't allowed to at home or watching non-approved television shows and then she became friends with my cousin, Alice, who would visit from time to time."

As Edward was talking, my stance had grown softer until my hands were clenched by my side instead of folded in front of me. He reached out to take one of my hands and I grabbed hold of it to offer some comfort. As he detailed Bella's lonely life, I sat down next to him on the bed and pulled his hand across to my lap. Edward acknowledged my actions with a grateful look and then continued on…

"It suited me, because once Bella started hanging out with me, my brothers stopped calling me a fag or a gayboy to tease me and seemed to have marginally more respect for me because of it. I liked spending time with Bella but I have never felt attracted to her in that way.

"None of the girls at school interested me with their too forward manners and slutty ways. I wondered if I was gay like my brothers implied, because I wasn't hitting anything and everything with two legs, but then again, I wasn't really attracted to any boys either.

"Then one night after going to a school dance together, I thought that if I maybe took it to the next level with Bella, I might like it. So I kissed her in my car parked out in front of her house. I didn't feel a fucking thing and Bella told me she felt exactly the same way. Unfortunately, Charlie was just arriving home after a shift at work and he made such a big deal about us dating that we didn't know how to tell anyone that we really weren't.

"We just decided to go with the flow until we both met someone we wanted to be with. It made Bella's dad happy and it kept my family off my back too.

"I didn't think I would turn out to like boys, at least, not until Riley Biers transferred to school in the last semester. He was different from the other boys and their too loud mouths, their sweaty football stink and their Neanderthal attitudes. Riley was tall and gorgeous with caramel tones in his hair. He loved music and art and graphics and he played the guitar. We started hanging out a lot. During gym class, I could hardly take my eyes off his ass in his short gym shorts. The showers afterward became excruciatingly exciting and at the same time fraught with danger trying to hide my reaction to him."

This part was rather difficult to hear and it was ridiculous. It wasn't as if I hadn't dated other men before now, but hearing Edward describe Riley made my stomach clench with jealousy. It was pretty fucking stupid actually. As if he knew how hard it was, he squeezed my hand tightly for a minute and dropped a quick kiss on my cheek. I leaned in closer and rested my head on his shoulder as he continued the tale….

"Riley and I were becoming great friends and there were a couple of occasions that I thought that maybe he felt the same as me. Thankfully, before I said anything to him, he met Alice at my house and he fell hard, asked her out on the spot and she said yes. They dated for the rest of the school year and we had to listen to Alice brag about how she lost her virginity to Riley on prom night, about how big he was (I was so jealous) and how many orgasms he gave her.

"The very next day was when Bella confessed her biggest secret to me, crying her eyes out, and I told her my secret. Bella had fallen for Alice almost as soon as they had met, but mindful of her father's attitude, she had fought her attraction. I confessed my feelings about Riley and my concerns about how my brothers would treat me. We comforted each other and vowed to date ad infinitum until we both found what we were looking for and felt strong enough to stand up to our families."

I could feel Edward's eyes on me now as I tried to take it all in, all that he had said and not said. Did that mean that he thought I was that person, the one he was looking for? The one he would say "fuck you" to his family for?

But first, I needed to clarify something. Although I was not really sure how his answer would affect me. On one hand, to know that I would be the first and the only man to touch him, to make love to him, was mind-blowing and deep down, I felt a primal satisfaction that he would be mine alone. But on the other hand, if I was the first and he discovered this was not what he truly wanted then my heart may not survive coming out the other side. I resolutely ignored the fact that starting anything with Edward may mean career suicide.

I took a deep breath and asked my question hardly daring to look him in the eyes. "Edward, does that mean that you have never been with a man before?

Edward didn't answer for a while and I was starting to worry that I had offended him when he surprised me by pushing me back onto the bed and straddling my hips. "Can I ask you a question before I answer that question?" He asked me as he hovered over me, his mouth just inches from my own. I nodded my head as he bit his lip nervously.

"Will it make a difference if I told you that I am certain of my feelings for you and that I want this with you and only with you?" And then he swooped down and took my mouth in a hungry kiss. I forgot what my question was and why I was worried. Edward definitely seemed very certain about what he wanted, his tongue was insistent, his hips were insistent and the hardness of his cock slowly stroking over mine was insistent and told me all I really needed to know. He wanted this. He wanted this with me.

I pushed Edward back onto my knees and sat back up; pulling his hips back into me once I got my balance. Then I did what I've ached to do for the last six months and run my fingers through his hair, lightly dragging my fingernails along his scalp and then cupping the back of his head lightly, angling his head so our kiss becomes even deeper and more luxuriant.

My other hand snaked down the front of his white dress shirt and released the buttons one by one and by the time I pulled the ends out of Edward's trousers, he is panting heavily into my mouth and moaning as my nails raked lightly through the spattering of golden hairs on his chest. My hands then slipped behind and moulded the angles and curves of his muscled back and pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around him and taking his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Eventually, when I had my fill, I disengaged from his hungry mouth, almost reluctantly, but there was something I needed to taste and it had been taunting me for months. I licked along the strong jaw I had been admiring for so long and bit down gently on the earlobe I find hidden amongst the unruly hair. I whispered into Edward's ear what I was going to do next and he moaned and grinds down over my hardened length.

That's when I took one giant lick down his long graceful throat until I reached his Adam's apple and gently raked my teeth over it and then bit it gently. Edward was rocking furiously into me now and I was beyond aroused with his moaning at my ministrations as I pressed feather light kisses down his chest and took first one, and then the other nipple, into my mouth and licked and sucked and dragged my teeth over the reddened tip and bit down ever so gently as Edward's head jerked back and he keened his pleasure. His skin tasted even better than I'd imagined and his passionate response to my touch spurred me on to greater heights.

I needed to taste him again so I wound his loosened tie around one hand and pulled Edward closer so that I could grind my lips into his with a passion I had never come close to feeling before. I couldn't get enough of his lips, his tongue, his warm breath mingling with mine. I felt intoxicated and breathless at the sight of his lopsided smile and his heavy lidded eyes as he grabbed a handful of my slicked back hair and tugged me even closer still.

The fingers of my other hand almost unconsciously journeyed down over the hard planes and undulating muscle, exploring every inch of exposed skin on their way south to explore what I was already thinking of as the Promised Land. As I reached Edward's belt buckle and started to tug it loose he stiffened momentarily so I stopped everything and asked him, with my lips brushing against his, if he was okay and whether he wanted me to continue.

We gazed into each others eyes as I felt his breath catch and he whispered so quietly, I barely heard him. "Yes, Jasper. I need you to continue, so fucking badly."

And as I pulled his belt loose from his black dress pants and unfastened the button, Edward then answered my original question, much louder and with greater conviction.

"Yes…I am a virgin, Jasper. Will you teach me how to pleasure you?"

I nodded because that's all I could do, overwhelmed at the trust Edward was placing in me and my own feelings for Edward that had escalated knowing that my hands would be the first that to touch him in this way, that my lips would be the first to kiss him so passionately and possessively. He was mine and I revelled in the feeling of being able to show Edward things that no one had shown him before, to make him feel things he'd never felt before.

And yes…to love him like no one had ever loved him before.

"I'll take such good care of you, angel." I vowed against his lips as my fingers drew the zipper down on his pants, brushing his straining length as the teeth gave inch by inch. And then, with the edges of his trousers pulled back, I ran the back of my hand over the bulging appendage through the soft cotton of his boxer briefs. Edward moaned and undulated on my lap with each pass of my fingers against his erection and I took pity on him eventually and released him from his cotton prison. He was hard and pulsing in my hand and so warm as I gripped him firmly and dragged my hand up his length, the soft satin of his skin moving over the hardness beneath with ease.

The head of his cock was almost purple and so swollen with need that a dribble of pre-cum was pooling in his slit which was straining open and pulsing with want. Edward was babbling nonsense along with his incoherent moaning and I knew I couldn't wait any longer – I needed to taste him now. I needed to learn his intimate secrets and then I could teach him everything he wanted or needed to know.

I moved my hands away from his straining cock and he arched up into my stomach trying to get some friction. I moved him back away from me and with my hands on his hips, I pushed him to stand in front of me. As he does, his loosened trousers dropped to the floor and I pushed his briefs down as well to join them as I sink to the floor on my knees, while steadying Edward with my hands firmly on his hips.

As I looked up at him, he looked back at me and his eyes are glittering, and dark as night, with passion and a little bit of desperation. I kept my eyes trained on his as I slowly inclined my head forward and lick the drop of pre-cum from his slit. "Oh my God…fuck…oh…fuck!" he yelled and then his legs wobbled a bit. I am glad I am prepared with my fingers securely against his hip bones and this time, I moved his hips forward to meet my tongue as I took a long slow lick up Edward's length, which I repeated over and over, tracing the bulging veins with my wet tongue.

Edward's legs were just about to give out so I Ieaned back against the bed slightly and pulled him towards me, anchoring one of his hands against the edge of the bed to my side and the other in my hair. One of my hands kept his hip secure while the other slid around and gripped his tight butt cheek firmly and I started to push his bobbing cock into my waiting mouth. I sucked and licked on the bulging head of his dick as it passed into my mouth and then I relaxed my throat as I took him inside, licking and sucking along his length until my lips butted up against the curls at the base. And then I swallowed around him and he jerked and bucked even deeper down my throat shouting, "Holy fuck!"

I was about to teach Edward how to fuck my mouth by guiding his movements with my hand on his rear end, but he was a natural and his body just started to undulate in and out of my mouth while he kept a tight hold on my hair he'd twined through this fingers. It stung my scalp a little but it was a good burn and I was mesmerized by the reverent look in Edward's eyes as he focussed his gaze on my eyes and then down to my mouth watching his cock slide in and out and then back to my eyes again, all the while muttering profanities under his breath.

I could tell he was getting closer as he fucked my mouth faster and faster, then as he was pulsing and cumming down my throat he shouted my fucking name loud enough to reach the heavens, "JASPER!"

I swallowed and swallowed; then licked him clean and lay my head against his heaving stomach until Edward's legs finally gave out. He sank down onto my lap, I wrapped my arms around his waist; he rested his sweaty head against my equally sweaty shoulder and we both sighed in contentment.

After long comfortable moments, whispering sweet nothings to each other, kissing any exposed skin within reach of our mouths and holding each other closely, Edward chuckled into the join of my neck and shoulder, making me shiver.

"What's so funny, angel?" I murmured in amusement as I leaned back and watched the lopsided smile light up his face.

"Uh Professor Whitlock, Sir?"

Ungh…erection just roared back to life.

"Yes, Mr Cullen?" I joined him, wondering where he is going with this little game.

"Sir, I was just wondering if I got a pass mark in my last test?"

I have no idea what the hell Edward is talking about so I just raise my eyebrow and wait for him to elaborate.

"The class you were teaching this semester, Sir. Uh…Dic...tation 101, Sir? Did I pass?"

I couldn't help it, I roared with laughter, tears running down my cheeks.

"Mr Cullen, you haven't taken dick yet…that was just a demonstration on what you need to do to pass my very…hard…class!"


End file.
